


Passion and Presents

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: During Roz's birthday party at Frasier's, Niles and Daphne can't help but give in to the passions that consume them. (Episode: "Crock Tales")





	Passion and Presents

_2002 (Roz's birthday)_

Martin looked at his son in shock. "You and Daphne?"

Niles grinned with pride. "Last night, Daphne and I engaged in sweet carnal delights!"

Martin's eyes rose. "Did you say _carnal_ or _caramel_?"

"Niles, did you read the latest review of the opera that just debuted in New York City? _The Song of the Century_." Frasier asked proudly, saving Niles from having to answer his father's question. "It's coming to Seattle in October and I think we should go, don't you?"

But instead of giving a response, Niles stared longingly at the kitchen, suspecting that his angel was in there, hidden from view. Just the thought made his heart beat faster.

"Niles, I'm speaking to you!" Frasier yelled. But when Niles still didn't answer, Frasier sighed with annoyance.

"NILES!"

Startled, Niles turned to face his brother. "What?"

"Dear God, have you even heard a word that I said?"

"I'm sorry, Frasier. I've been a little distracted lately; especially last night...and again this morning! Oh Dear God, if Daphne knew that I was speaking so indiscreetly, she'd be mortified!"

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Niles! The way you're carrying on and laughing like a child, you'd think it was the first time you had sex!"

Appalled, Niles looked at his brother. "It wasn't sex!"

"Oh? Well then what in the hell would you call it?"

Niles smiled. "A dream come true."

Frasier rolled his eyes in annoyance once more. "Dear God, Niles. You live in a fantasy world!"

"And what a wonderful world it is." Niles said dreamily.

_Meanwhile in the kitchen..._

"And just when I thought I'd worn him out, he flips me over like a griddle cake and off we go again!" Daphne said, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Roz looked at Daphne in astonishment. "Niles?"

Daphne nodded, sighing at the sound of his name. She could hear him talking to Frasier in the living room just steps away. She missed him terribly, even though she'd just seen him the evening before... and earlier that morning.

"Daphne!"

She looked up, started when she realized that Roz was talking to her. "So you were telling me about your night with... um...Niles."

Suddenly she found herself blushing. "I couldn't catch me breath! It was like a marathon! I'm telling you, he spoiled me for any other man."

Roz's mouth fell open. "Frasier's brother, Niles?" Daphne's happy mood wilted. Was she the only one who knew what a wonderful, incredibly sexy and handsome man Niles was? She glanced at Roz, annoyed to find her friend staring at her.

"Wow, Daphne. I just...Frasier's brother, Niles?" When she spoke the irritation was heavy in her voice.

"Yes Roz! _Niles Crane_! He's just..." Her voice trailed away, knowing that it would be impossible to explain why she loved Niles so much to her friend. Suddenly she felt guilty for sharing such intimate details. Those were between her and Niles. Silently she prayed that Roz wouldn't breathe a word to anyone.

She followed Roz into the living room and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Niles standing next to Frasier. Their eyes locked and when he smiled at her she could feel the heat creep into her cheeks.

"Hello." He said in that oh so sexy voice that made her melt.

"Hello yourself." she replied, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Well, I say it's time to get this party started!" Frasier exclaimed. "Roz, you've got some gifts to unwrap!"

Daphne looked at Niles, wanting him so badly she could hardly breathe. "Niles, I think I left Roz's gift in me bedroom. Would you help me with it?"

"Of course, my angel." Niles replied. "Dad? Frasier? Roz? We'll be back very quickie."

"Um... quickly!" Daphne corrected, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Afraid to look at anyone, she grabbed Niles hand and together they ran to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them, where they burst into a fit of laughter. 

Alone in her bedroom, Daphne stared into Niles gorgeous blue eyes. Seconds later she moved toward him, kissing him over and over again. "Oh Niles..."

"Daphne..." His hands splayed through her hair and he whispered her name repeatedly.

Their kisses grew deeper, more intense and she wanted him more than she thought possible. "I... missed you so much." She said as his kisses left her mouth burning with desire. "I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, my angel." He said, taking a few seconds to inhale the scent of her hair. With trembling hands, she slid Niles' jacket from his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Then she unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside, shuddering with desire when she caught a glimpse of his chest. Her hand went to his shoulder, caressing the soft bare skin, covered in soft light hair. As she closed her eyes, she lifted her arms, allowing him to pull her black sweater over her head. It sailed across the room and was soon joined by a scattering of socks, pants and a floral skirt.

"You're so beautiful..." Niles whispered against her neck. His mouth explored her collarbone, shoulders and the hollow of her chest.

Soon they were entwined in the sheets of her tiny bed, taking pleasure in one another in a way that they'd never known before. Niles satisfied her every need and left her hungry for more. His body covering hers, he looked deeply into her eyes and brushed the hair from her forehead. "You've never looked more beautiful than you do right now."

Daphne blushed and kissed him deeply. "Niles... you said that last night when we first..."

"Made love?" He finished. "Well, I was going to say _sex,_ but yes. That's what it is, isn't it?" He kissed her again, longer this time. "Oh Daphne... This isn't sex. It's so much more."

"Niles..."

"It's beautiful and passionate and... well... you're the most perfect angel I've ever seen."

Tears filled her eyes and she began to sob. "Oh, Niles..."

Concerned he drew her even closer and stroked her hair while her tears fell onto his chest.

"I-I'm sorry." She said in a quivering voice.

"Daphne, please don't cry. I haven't hurt you, have I? I couldn't bear the thought. I love you... more than I thought it was possible to love anyone."

"I love you too, Niles." She said smiling at the kisses he placed on her tear-stained cheeks.

"Why are you crying, my love?"

The sweet way he asked the question made her cry harder.

"Did I do something to hurt you?" He asked again.

She caressed his cheek with her hand. "No... You could never hurt me."

He turned to her and propped himself up on his elbow. "Then... what's wrong?" When he kissed her she sighed, wishing she hadn't let the conversation she'd had earlier get to her.

"I don't want to hurt you, Niles."

He stopped kissing her and ran his fingers through her hair. "Daphne... you couldn't hurt me either. Do you know how long I've dreamed of being with you?" She smiled, brushing away new tears. "What's wrong?"

She looked away, embarrassed.

"Daphne?"

"It's Roz." She said after a long silence.

He sat up quickly, a horrified look on his face. "Dear God! How long have we been in here? I completely forgot about her!"

Daphne leaned against him and laced her fingers through his. "I wish I could."

"Wh-what? Daphne, what happened? Did you two have a fight?"

"No..." The word came out small; the way she felt. "I-I was so happy after last night... and this morning... and I... I had to tell someone... and..."

"And what?"

"I... I might have mentioned it to Roz. B-but I didn't give her details, I-I promise." She looked daringly into his eyes filled with guilt. But to her amazement, he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"It's all right. I... mentioned something to Dad and Frasier as well. I'm sorry. I should have kept it to myself. I was just... so happy."

"But Niles, she wasn't very enthusiastic about the idea of us. In fact, she couldn't quite believe it. And as usual, she has no idea how much it hurt me to hear her say that."

"Well, she's right about not being able to believe that we're together." He said.

Slightly hurt, she raised her eyes to meet his. "W-what are you saying?"

He kissed her again. "I can't believe that I'm holding you in my arms right now because it's more wonderful than I ever dreamed. I never thought I could ever be this happy."

With a smile he brushed a tear from her cheek. She laid her head against his chest once more, sighing when he rubbed her back. "I'm happy too."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, followed by Martin's muffled voice: "Are you guys gonna be in there all night? You're missing Roz's party and don't think I don't know what you're doing in there! But don't tell me because I don't want to know!"

When Martin left, Niles and Daphne kissed and fell into another fit of laughter; their arms around each other. "Well... I suppose we should get dressed and get back to Roz's party." Niles said.

She couldn't hide her disappointment. "Yeah, I guess we should."

"Dad will kill us if we don't." Niles said.

Daphne kissed him again. "I'll never forget this moment, Niles."

"Neither will I, my love. I'll just add it to all of my other wonderful memories of us."

Her heart warmed at the compliment. "Oh Niles..."

When they were dressed and ready to return to the party, he sighed with disappointment. "I hate for this moment to end."

Daphne took him in her arms once more and kissed him tenderly. "Don't worry... we can get it back anytime we want."

They laced their fingers together and Daphne grabbed Roz's present as she opened the door. "We're back!" She said. "Took me forever to find your gift Roz, but what do you know? Here it is! In plain sight all the time!"

Roz rolled her eyes in annoyance at Niles. "Yeah, I'll bet it was."

When Daphne looked worriedly at Niles, he squeezed her hand. "Come on Roz... let's see what Daphne got you!" Frasier said.

And as they watched Roz open her present, Niles leaned over and whispered in Daphne's ear. "How long is this party going to last?"

Daphne grinned. "I don't know. Probably about another hour."

"All right." Niles sighed. "So... do you want to continue this in a few hours?"

"Your place or mine?"

Not caring if anyone was looking, he kissed Daphne tenderly. "It doesn't matter... as long as you're in my arms."

THE END


End file.
